


Truth Or Dare

by Brook182



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: truth or dare fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Summary: This is… not great but take it anyway. I won’t make any excuses for this. Just know I tried.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Truth Or Dare

“What do you mean it’s your turn? We’re going clockwise,” cried Wind, annoyed. They’d all decided to play Truth or Dare to boost morale after a messy fight with a horde of overpowered Lizalfos. A pick-me-up was desperately needed, and since they couldn’t keep moving in the dark, due to Legend’s broken ankle and the possibility of more enemies lurking about, they would have to wait until morning to find a merchant or village to stock up on potions.

Warriors sighed and rubbed his hand down his face, slowly, “It’s my turn,” he grumbled. “I got dared so it’s my turn next.”

“That’s not how it works!”

“Yes, it is-”

“For the love of Hylia! Can you just play the damn game,” Legend yelled out of frustration from his spot at the fire. He didn’t want to play because of his current inability to perform dares and unwillingness to answer any truths.

Time sighed. He wanted to do something fun with everyone to keep spirits up, but he wished he hadn’t asked for team-building suggestions from Wild and Hyrule.

“You know what, it’s my turn,” Sky said, but was interrupted by Warrior.

“What? Why are you next-”

“Because I said so! Truth or dare…” Sky took a minute to target his next victim. He scanned the faces and landed on Four’s not-so-eager visage. “Four?”

Four grumbled and muttered a barely audible “Dare”.

“Hmm, I dare you to…” Sky thought for a bit, tapping his finger lightly on his chin in concentration before coming up with a suitable request for his teammate. “I dare you to tell me who ate my vegetarian rice balls that Wild made especially for me.”

Four looked surprised. He didn’t think he’d get it easy, but he supposed he should have expected that from Sky. “That’s it? It was Warrior.”

Warrior jolted at the betrayal. “Wha- Hey! That was between us.”

“It was a dare. Sorry, not sorry.”

Sky gave Warrior the most vicious glare he’d ever seen.

“Moving on,” Four said, interrupting the staredown, “Wild.”

Wild perked up, eager to receive another challenge.

“I assume you want a dare.” Wild nodded. “Cool. Then I dare you to go around the group and smell everyone’s armpits.”

There was a slight uproar after the dare was issued. “What’s” and “what the hell"s were heard, even from Legend who wasn’t even playing.

Wild started at the sudden weird dare. "Woah. That’s a bit invasive. But sure. I’ll do it. Who’s first?”

The entire group backed away to the other side of the camp, desperately trying to escape Wild’s insane willpower.

Slowly but surely, against the wishes of his team, Wild smelled the armpits of every man present. He looked momentarily green afterward, but soon enough he perked up.

“I absolutely thought I would say this; Wind you smell the worst,” Wild confessed.

Wind pumped his fists in triumph, allowing the full brunt of his pungent odor to fill the air, causing the group to shelter their noses behind their hands.

“Let’s see, Warrior,” Wild said a little too quickly. “Truth or dare?”

“You’re on daredevil. I choose dare.”

“I dare you to remove one item of clothing”

Without hesitation Warrior removed his shirt.“

"Um…Why not just take off the scarf-”

“The scarf stays,” he said slightly more aggressively than he meant.

Wild put his hands up in defense.

“I believe it’s MY turn,” Warrior said, turning to Wind pointedly. “Twilight, truth or dare?”

Twilight shrugged, “dare.”

“Oh for Nayru’s sake, can someone just pick ‘truth’,” Legend yelled in exasperation. Not a single person had picked truth so far.

“No one asked you peanut gallery, hush!”

“I dare you to tell the person you like the most out of everyone here that you love them.”

A collective “Aww” chorused through the group.

“Um,” Twilight’s eyes darted between Wild and Time. Who would he choose; his cub or his mentor, the one he protects or the one who’s protected him?

“What if I can’t decide?”

“Then take a drink,” Warrior replied.

“Of what?”

“Melon gave me some of her whiskey. Did you know she’s a connoisseur?” He pulled the bottle of liquor from his bag and offered it t Twilight, “Here, take a swig.”

“Woah, if I knew booze was going to be part of the game I would’ve played along,” Legend chimed in.

“It’s not part of the game, only if you refuse to do something you have to drink-”

Before he could finish Twilight grabbed the bottle from him and took a swig.

“Slow down tough guy. You only get three swigs. This stuff is expensive and we only have this one bottle. Plus it’s for our medical supplies-”

“What,” Time asked, flabbergasted. “You’re drinking our medical supplies? Out of the question. Twilight put that back.”

Twilight went to put the bottle back, but Warrior interjected.

“Oh, come on old man, it’s perfectly fine. We’re going to pick up more potion anyway, Might as well have some fun-”

“No. Put it away. Maybe instead of wasting out healing supplies, we can get some sleep before we head out tomorrow.”

The group groaned and collectively stood to prepare for sleep, save for Legend who was already tucked in.

*****

Before everyone went to bed Twilight went to each member of the group and genuinely told them, “I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is… not great but take it anyway. I won’t make any excuses for this. Just know I tried.


End file.
